wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Mekanist's Danger Boys
The Danger Boys are a fleet-based, marauding pirate Warband from the southern part of the Segmentum Tempestus, presumably originating from the Deathskulls clan. The Warband leader is a Mek Kaptin', who loves to tinker with machinery. Due to his unending passion, orks from this Warband are very often enhanced by various bionic or cybernetic upgrades, enhancements, and implants, and even fully mechanical orks, with only an organic brain (or what is left of it) left, are not an uncommon sight. History Not much is known about their previous whereabouts, as they have been recorded only a couple of times. What is known though, they often work as mercenaries for the highest bidder in exchange for technology, weapons or war machines. The last encounter with this Warband was at 043.M42, when a group of patrol vessels belonging to the Europan Planetary Federation engaged a lone, heavily modified Ork Mega-Krooza. Before the orks disengaged, they managed to fire a few shots and launch a teleport strike of several groups of Kyborks into the Europan vessels. The strike, yet completely unexpected, was defeated a few hours later and served only as a distraction to delay the Europans to allow the Orks to escape. No significant damage to the ship or the ship system was caused, although a battalion of Voidsmen was nearly wiped out. In previous encounters, they successfully boarded lightly several armed freight vessels, although they were interested more in the cargo it carried rather than in the ship or crew itself. After the Europan Navy strengthened the convoy escorts with additional ships, the Ork attacks ceased. Culture From what is known and presumed, this Warband possesses a large number of Meks, that shapes the culture rather significantly. Apart from the lowest of the low, Ork's standing in the hierarchy is not determined only by their age and size, but also a number of implants, replacements, and bionics. The bigger and more mechanical the Ork is, the higher he stands. It is rumored that Zugruk is, apart from his brain and spine, completely mechanical. Brains of mortally wounded orks are usually installed into robotic constructs to further extend their life, and keep them in (somewhat) fighting condition. Generally, their culture revolves around all things mechanical, be it bragging who has the shiniest leg replacement, through comparing who's Power Klaw can shear through the thickest sheet of metal, or who can fit more dakka to their bizarre war machines. Combat Doctrine Since the tribe is not very numerous, only about a few thousand, they pick lightly defended targets, such as lone freight ships, stations, and outposts. Attacking orks usually arrive through Tellyporta strike, appearing from seemingly nowhere and attacking viciously. In haste, they secure the perimeter and then move to pillaging and looting, before they disappear from the battlefield, as they get teleported back aboard their ship. This attack usually repeats several times, before the Mega-Krooza breaks orbit and disappears. Unique Wargear / Relics *Dakkamaster 9002 - Dis bigga shoota kicks 'a mule, but iz good for shootin' da 'oomies an' pointy-ears. *Geargutz' Gatlin' Supashoota - Oh boy, so much dakka it makez da flash gits go greener wiff envy. Dis shoota firez soo much bullitz it does not go 'Dakka Dakka Dakka', but 'Dakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaa' *Boomfist's Rokkit Launcha - Boomfist paintz da rokkits yellow to make 'em moar explody, while da propellant iz burning red to make the rokkits go fasta. He'z a genius. *Gitsmasha's 'uge buzz'ammer - Da Buzz'ammer is a 'uge 'ammer wiff several spinnin' buzzsaw bladez to make da weapon extra-killy. *Zoggrot's Lukky Bomm - Dis bomm fell out of 'oomie fighta-bomma, hit da ground, nearly missing Zoggrot, butt didn'explood. Now, Zoggrot usez da bomm as a 'ammer. Notable members *Geargutz - A mad mek who removed his own legs and embedded himself on a tracked trolley he uses to drive around. He also built himself a big Gatling gun he uses in combat. *Boomfist - A nob fascinated with explosives. His weapon of choice is a custom Rokkit Launcha. *Gitsmasha - A maniacal brawler carrying his custom-made 'uge buzz'ammer, a truly gruesome heavy melee weapon. *Yeetfrag - Another ork fascinated with explosions. Yeetfrag although indulges himself in throwing grenades at things, instead of launching rokkits or shooting da kannon. *Zoggrot - Ork crazy even by ork standards. He weilds unexploded, 100kg areial bomb welded to a metal pipe into battle as a weapon. More sane orks try to stay as far as possible from him. *Motor'ead - His original name is unknown, but he got his new name by his fascination by speed. He asked the Mek Kaptin' to make him go fasta, and so his legs were replaced by a modified motorbike chassis and powerful engine. *Da Duy Nutt - A sneaky ViettOrk Kommando, who wears a pointy straw hat and a branch with leaves on his back to make him extra sneaky. Quotes Disclaimer *This article is marked as Free Use. *Feel free to reference this article in your own work without my knowledge or approval. *You are allowed to add unique relics, notable members, quotes, and modify this article to write down where this Warband fought, against whom, with a few lines of the conflict description without my knowledge or approval, although note it should be limited to Segmentum Tempestus, and mind the rather small size of the Warband. *You are also allowed to suggest minor changes to their background, disposition or culture. Category:Orks Category:Ork Warbands Category:Xenos Category:Capt.Hawkins Category:Free Use